The present disclosure relates to a piston type accumulator used in a bootstrap type system, and more particularly to a telescope actuator cylinder therefor.
A conventional bootstrap piston type accumulator system provides an accumulator piston stroke that facilitates the required volume of retained fluid. This generally requires an equivalent additional stroke of an actuator piston which drives the accumulator piston within an accumulator cylinder. Although effective, the actuator piston is stacked upon the accumulator piston such that the total length may complicate packaging within confined areas such as are typical within an aircraft.